defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rycar Lingo
And you thought I'd let you have all the fun by yourself... ::General Rycar Lingo to Master Cevit Eage at the Defence of the Enclave. Trooper Like many, Rycar signed up straight out of schooling. Like his father before him, and his grandfather before that, Rycar came from a long line of soldiers who served the Republic. Rycar was a born soldier, and quickly showed his potential during bootcamp as he stood out above the others in his class. After the completion of his exams to be an Officer,Rycar soon saw himself travelling across the galaxy in the name of the Republic, while a time of peace. Lingo saw much combat as a trooper, though it was never anything in terms of major conflict. Rycar none the less served to the top of his ability, ensuring the survival of his men and displaying apt abilities in command on the battle field in every situation. Rycar soon found himself climbing the ranks as the years went by, a hard grind but earning the rank of General was his greatest achievement. He had been the first Lingo in a long time to be awarded such a rank. Retirement Job Obroa-Skai was seen as a retirement job for Rycar, a thank you from the Republic to the years of loyal services and reputation. Rycar was still young in terms of his commanding career, but with peace time there was no need for long term soldiers, Rycar would see out the years ahead in comfort and good pay in a place likely to never see conflict. The Republic hand picled the soldiers for deployment, less the desirable for soldiers, they were a rag tag bunch the Republic hoped could possibly learn something under Rycar, while also being out of sight, and showing local systems that the Republic cared enough for their safety that they deployed a whole battalion at their door step. Over the time at the Academy, the Genearl developed a close relationship with Cevit Eage, they shared similar concerns, but often disagreed on the method best to go about it, but the pair were frequently seen in the Rusted Saber together. War The return to battle with the arrival of the Sith was met with equal relief and fear. Relief that he would now have something to do, and fear of the massive fight that would lay ahead for them. Finding himself in command of both Jedi and soldiers Rycar once again fought at the front lines. Treating all as equals, and the belief never to send a man to do a job he would not do himself. Receiving awards and commendations the General faithfully served the Republic where ever he was called. As he got older, Rycar stepped back from the frontlines and doing less fighting but took up more of the commanding aspect to help compensate. One of the few officers from Phoenix Battalion to survive the war, Rycar returned from the War back to life on Obroa-Skai . He felt the war had changed his once cherry but formal outlook on life, finding himself struggling to sleep at nights as he relived the horrors of the war. Defence of the Enclave The day the Sith arrived, was the first day in a long time that Rycar picked up a weapon. As the Sith forces approached Rycar and his men went about setting the defences up for the Enclave. Like the Jedi too, many of the soldiers were loaded up into the shuttles and headed off. The troopers delaying tactics had saved the lives of many that day, and Rycar ordered his men to depart, a few offered to help stay with the General to defend the enclave. Rycar and his men met with the Jedi who would Defend the Temple, Master Cevit Eage was surprised to see them offer their support, but Rycar told his old friend he could not let him have all the fun alone. Rycar and his men set themselves up across from one of the hanger bays, fortifying the area to give the Sith little chance as possible to cross into the escape zone while providing cover for the evacuees. As the Sith forces smashed their way into the Enclave, Rycar opened up with the mounted heavy repeater. Tearing the advancing Sith apart, catching them in the cross fire. The Sith soon started the assault on his position, Rycar continued to fire upon them laying low as they returned fire. An explosive device fell just before the armament the blast protected Rycar but injured one of the two who had offered to stay behind. Rycar ordered the other man to assist his wounded comrade to the shuttle and get out of here, they had done all they could. Rycar grabbed the troopers blaster rifle and placed his helmet over his head as he picked himself off the floor. As the two made for the last shuttle in that hanger bay, Rycar rounded the corner to face the Sith opening up on them with his blaster rifle, to distract the Sith forces and give the shuttle enough time to safely launch. Blaster bolt and blaster bolt struck Rycar, knocking him down. Each time the pain worse then before but he still got up, still fought on, the taste of blood in his mouth stumbling as he fired, to be knocked down one last time as he heard the roar of the shuttle safely departing. The last thing he ever heard was the sound of the Sith saber as it plunged into his chest. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic